


Waking Up In Vegas

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Las Vegas Wedding, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, working through it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Check the desk drawer. They usually have stationary in there." Bayley tightened her grip on the sheet. "I mean- did we really drink that much?""Enough that we're at Luxor, a hotel I don't remember ever going to." Elias held up a notepad embossed with the logo of a pyramid. He let out a startled laugh. "Oh, and we apparently got married by Elvis."orOne night of drunken shenanigans leads them both down a road they never saw coming.





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts), [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Each part will be named after a lyric in the Katy Perry song, 'Waking Up In Vegas'. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I do. As always, I welcome your comments and feedback!

Bayley stirred, fighting to stay asleep. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know that the slightest bit of light would kill her. Her stomach churned, clearly overtaken by the events of last night. Her head throbbed in a familiar rhythm of pain. 

She kept her eyes shut, suddenly lamenting the hangover threatening to take over. She didn't even drink that much, usually preferring only a beer- _maybe_ two. From what she could figure, she'd let Vegas get the best of her. 

Now she paid for it. 

An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Bayley resisted the urge to pull away, the sudden touch startling her. Seeing as she was currently single, there shouldn't be _anyone_ in her bed. What the hell could have possibly happened last night? 

She groaned again, not wanting to wake her sleeping bedmate. Stuff like this didn't happen to people like her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the person to just disappear. 

After a second, the arm pulled her closer until she was directly against them. The longer she lied there, the more it felt like she delayed the inevitable. She knew she needed to find out what had happened last night, and more importantly, learn whose bed she was in. Yet, since she didn't want to, she lingered.

"Morning," a sleepy male voice mumbled. 

A cool dread spread over her. She knew that voice. Its rhythmic cadence. That deep growl emerging from the back of his throat. The smooth gravel that always seemed to send chills down her spine. 

"Any chance you remember what happened last night?" she asked, resisting the urge to say his name. To do that would make this real and the _last_ thing she needed was to face reality. 

"Not really?" He pulled his arm back, sitting up. "Bayley." His voice flooded with alarm. 

She sat up, feeling the sheet slip down her body. After a second, she realized she was nude. Blanching, she groped for the sheet. "Elias." 

"Well, _this_ is interesting." Elias shook his head, as he turned to face her. "Where did we meet?" 

"I don't remember." Bayley squeezed her eyes shut, trying to search the vast darkness of her memory. The _last_ thing she remembered was entering Circus-Circus, looking for a glass of wine and random fun. 

Then, it just went _black_.

"Any chance you went to Circus-Circus?" Bayley asked, tightening her grip on the sheet. 

"Yes...I think." Elias blinked, clearly as lost as she was. "Why?" 

"That's where I was." Bayley groaned, as she shifted position. "Um..." A glint of silver caught her eye. Her gaze drifted down, as she examined her left hand closer. "Oh shit." She held up her hand, trying to get a better view. 

A silver ring rested on her left ring finger. 

"You have my ring," Elias said, grabbing her wrist. He leaned in for a closer inspection. "Yep. My ring. What do you think it means?" 

She had a sneaking suspicion. She didn't want to believe it. It was an absurd thought. Stupid shit like this just didn't happen to her. 

"I don't think you'll like it." Bayley stared harder at the ring, willing it to vanish. 

"Just tell me." Elias rose from the bed. To Bayley's relief, he wore a pair of well-loved forest green boxers. 

"I think we got married," Bayley blurted it out before she lost her nerve. "Don't ask me how I know this but it's just a really weird feeling." 

"That is _insane_. How the hell would we have managed...?" His voice trailed off as the color drained from his face. "My mom _always_ warned me about getting drunk in Vegas but I always thought she just wanted to scare me." 

"Well, _potential husband_ , can I just point out you should have listened to her?" Bayley crossed her arms over her chest, as she scowled. "I mean...it would have spared us some heartache." 

"Oh please. The same can be said for you." Elias stopped, glancing around. "This isn't my room. Is it yours?" 

Bayley surveyed the room. None of this looked familiar. Where the hell could they possibly be? 

"Check the desk drawer. They usually have stationary in there." Bayley tightened her grip on the sheet. "I mean- did we really drink that much?" 

"Enough that we're at Luxor, a hotel I don't remember ever going to." Elias held up a notepad embossed with the logo of a pyramid. He let out a startled laugh. "Oh, and we apparently got married by Elvis." 

He said it so casually that it took a second for the words to register. "Wait- what?" 

"Look." He held a cardboard framed photo under her nose. "It says _With well wishes from The Biggest Little Chapel_. No clue where that is." 

"Yes, I can read." Bayley examined the photo, realizing it wasn't a joke. There they were- posed around an Elvis impersonator. She held a cheap-looking bouquet. He held her hand. They looked _happy_. "Do you have a ring?" 

"Pink hair tie." He held up his left hand, showing off her favorite elastic. "When we don't do something, we don't half-ass it." 

Bayley closed her eyes, her head pulsing in a hangover induced headache. Her stomach contorted in knots as it churned with nausea. 

"All the safeguards to prevent this- and yet, _we passed every single one of them to have a drunken Vegas wedding_." Bayley hung her head in her hands. "Do you know how many things had to go wrong for this to happen?" 

"Do tell." Elias settled into a desk chair and turned to face her. After a few moments of silence, he coughed. "Come on, enlighten me." 

"We had to meet at Circus Circus and decide to drink together. _Then_ , we had to drink enough to get 'can't remember shit' drunk, but still remain sober enough to _leave_ Circus Circus. On the way to the next destination, we decided to go to The Marriage Bureau. They're not supposed to issue licenses to drunk people." 

"You make valid points." 

"Then, we needed to get to the chapel and convince them we were sober enough to get married." 

She glanced up at him. He cleared his throat and met her gaze. They both seemed to ask the same question. 

_How the hell did this happen?_

"Hope it was a good wedding." He let out a weak laugh. 

"Well, we _look_ happy- does that count?" She sat up, realizing she needed to actually get moving. "Help me find my clothes?" 

"Of course!" Elias gave her a cheeky grin. "Then, we can get breakfast and figure out a plan of attack." 

"We just annul, right?" She caught something as he tossed it at her. Groaning, she held up the shreds of lime green fabric. "Really- my favorite bra?" 

"I plead the 5th. Maybe _you_ ripped it off in a desperate effort to get to me?" Elias tossed his Johnny Cash t-shirt at her. "Have a shirt for your troubles." 

"Thanks, she mumbled, pulling the shirt over her head. She sunk into the soft fabric, breathing in the scent of his musky cologne and the tropical fruit scent of his laundry soap. 

To her surprise, she liked the scent. 

"What's that look for?" Elias asked, tugging his black tank top down. "You look like you just ate the world's best cookie." 

Bayley flushed with embarrassment as she stood. He clearly caught her enjoying his scent. This couldn't get much worse. 

The t-shirt fell to her knees, allowing her to search the room for the rest of her clothing without feeling completely exposed. "My underwear?" 

"Destroyed too." He held up the matching line green panties, the waistband snapped and torn down the side. "Do you want mine?" 

"What?" she squeaked, feeling her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. While his offer seemed quite generous, she didn't think it right to take his underwear too. "Oh, thanks, but I think I'll be fine until I get back to my hotel." She pulled her jeans on, trying to ignore the fact he followed her every move. "I don't have the _walk of shame_ look, do I?" 

"Only slightly." He stopped, tying his hair into a loose bun. "You're looking pretty good for someone with a bad hangover." 

"The news of our marriage counteracted most of it," she explained, opening the curtains. As the sunlight streamed into the room, she hissed, covering her face. "Except apparently that. Ow. Sun bad- _very_ bad." 

"Here." Elias reached over, easing his sunglasses over her eyes. "Now, you're _really_ doing the walk of shame." 

She knew she should be put off by his jokes but there was something strangely intimate about all of it. Then again, this was her supposed husband. 

It didn't get much more intimate than that. 

"Breakfast?" she asked, giving him a hopeful look. He gave her a questioning look. "Yes, I am hungover but hash browns are a cure-all." 

"Can't argue with that." 

They waited until Elias had his coffee and Bayley got to blissfully tuck into a huge plate of hash browns. They had serious business but breakfast felt _more_ important. It only felt right to wait until they were adequately fed. 

"We can't annul." Elias set his jaw in a firm line as he set the mug of coffee down. "At least not right away. I mean...if you wanted to...that's one thing but..." 

"Why?" Bayley dropped her voice to a low whisper. "We can't stasy married." 

"One word for you." He narrowed his gaze. " _TMZ_. Those nosy bastards are everywhere. Can you imagine the headlines?" He cleared his throat. " _WWE Superstars marry and annul in 24 hours._ " He shuddered. "It could literally cost us our careers." 

Bayley sucked in a sharp breath as she realized he was right. This 'accident' could cost them everything. Whatever they did- they needed to protect themselves at all costs. It couldn't create an unnecessary scandal. It needed to be handled with grace and tact. 

"Good point." She took a long sip of her orange juice. "So...we stay married for now and then, get quietly divorced?" 

"Best option we got." Elias looked grim as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, you forget- we have the morality clause." 

" _Morality Clause_?" The words felt strange on her tongue. She knew everyone (theoretically) had one written into their contracts but she couldn't remember exactly what it was. 

"Bottom of the contract in boilerplate language. _Any behavior that can be considered in poor taste is grounds for suspension or in extreme circumstances, immediate termination._ " Elias recited this from memory. He sounded so confident that Bayley just knew he'd gotten it right. "Getting so drunk you black out and get married, followed by a fast annulment _probably_ counts as in poor taste." 

Bayley paled at the thought. She _couldn't_ let this one mistake ruin her entire career. She'd worked much too hard to lose it all like this. She made a mistake! 

It didn't matter. She couldn't fix the situation. 

Instead, she settled for marriage.


End file.
